


Piece of amber (Кусочек янтаря)

by KarenDeidre



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre
Summary: Nick thinks about Jenny and Claudia. (Ник размышляет о Дженни и Клаудии. )
Relationships: Nick Cutter/Jenny Lewis





	Piece of amber (Кусочек янтаря)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!

Почему-то неподходящие мысли чаще всего приходили по ночам, когда он ворочался в кровати, силясь побороть бессонницу, рождаемую ноющей болью в груди - эхом полученного огнестрельного ранения. Ведь он, казалось бы, давно смирился с этим поворотом судьбы, разорвал связь с прошлым вместе с выцветшей фотографией. Но всё же... Всё же в минуты слабости Ник порой видел перед собой её наполненные волнением глаза и практически ощущал как непослушные медные прядки щекочут кожу на его лице.

Дженни беспокойно заворочалась, откинулась на спину, высвобождаясь из его объятий. Такая уютная, домашняя, чему-то несмело улыбающаяся во сне. В этот момент такая понятная и близкая. Столь преступно похожая на неё. 

Чтобы избавиться от этого наваждения Ник отвернулся к стенке, зажмуривая изо всех сил глаза и начиная считать динозавров про себя. До десятка, до сотни, до сбоя в счёте. Не думать никак не получалось. Уже в который раз Каттер почувствовал себя предателем. 

Кто они? Разные люди, ничем не связанные кроме самого удивительного сходства во внешности? Или всё же это одна и та же женщина? Та, которую он не успел достаточно хорошо узнать. Быть может именно из-за этого теперь не получалось так просто это отпустить, вздохнуть спокойно. И каждый раз, касаясь поцелуем губ Дженни, не гасить на задворках сознания мысль о предательстве. 

Что такого могло измениться, пока они пропадали в аномалии? Почему привело к столь незначительным для вселенной и таким губительным для него изменениям? Сдвинутый булыжник? Раздавленная бабочка? Смешно. Но он перепроверил даже эти варианты, восстанавливая в памяти тот день до мельчайших деталей.

Ник обреченно вздохнул, отгоняя от себя надоедливые мысли и вновь повернулся к Дженни, обвивая рукой её плечи. Девушка невольно заерзала, устраиваясь поудобнее и вновь погружаясь в глубины сновидения. В тусклых лучах лунного света, что пробивался сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы, на её пальце тускло сверкнул ободок обручального кольца.

Не бабочка. Всё было куда банальнее...

Обыкновенная муха, приманенная запахом крови от растерзанных Хищником тел, была безжалостно прихлопнута Хелен. Отчего-то на сей раз крошечное насекомое, прибывшее вместе с ними из Лондона двадцать первого века, не успело испуганно отпрянуть, завязнув при этом в липкой смоле. Не провело в янтарном плену сотни тысяч лет, то погребаемое под слоями почвы, то поднимаемое на поверхность. 

И тысячи лет спустя Дженнифер Льюис так и не получила заветного кольца с застывшим во времени существом на свою спонтанную помолвку в одна тысяча девятьсот сорок четвертом году. Не пронесла его через войну, искренне веря, что их с Эдвардом любовь будет такой же вечной. И её дочь Эмили в свою очередь не смогла передать его своей старшей дочери Мэдисон перед выпускными экзаменами - на удачу. 

Потому и Джереми Браун не рискнул первым подойти к ней на выпускном вечере под предлогом интереса к занятной безделушки. 

Когда они встретились вновь, Эмили уже не была наивной девочкой, истово верящей в рыцарей на белых конях и мир во всем мире. Только в саму себя и свои силы, только в этот миг. Потому и свою долгожданную дочь, посланную ей, как и в прошлой жизни, словно вознаграждение за несгибаемую веру и упрямство, с последней процедурой эко, Эмили воспитала в традициях закостенелого феминизма. 

Возможно, именно поэтому и назвала её на этот раз не в честь рано погибшей, чудесной, по словам близких и знакомых, матери супруга Клаудией, а окрестила в честь своей саркастичной, но стойкой и решительной бабушки, что помогала пережить ей самые сложные дни в своей жизни - Дженнифер. Передавшей по наследству кричащему комочку радости и свою фамилию, и своё обаяние, и своё упрямство. 

Кто знает, быть может с именем и правда меняется суть человека, а может дело всё же в том крошечном кусочке янтаря... Дженни не знала этого. И когда пришло время, карьера, успешность и независимость стали основой, первопричиной каждого выбора в её жизни. Новые приоритеты, под гнётом которых сформировалась совершенно новая женщина. Которая не верила в инопланетян и прочие фантастические проекты, не хотела сражаться с ветряными мельницами. Реальная жизнь диктовала свои безжалостные условия и Дженни окунулась в них с головой.

Пока перед ней не предстал нарушитель спокойствия с самыми великолепными во вселенной голубыми глазами и заразительной улыбкой. Со смятой фотографией из несуществующей жизни в потёртом бумажнике. И не перевернул всё с ног на голову своим безрассудством, очарованием и трогательной любовью, пронесённой сквозь переплетения миров. 

Губы Дженни растянулись в скованной полуулыбке, несмело вторя на удивление знакомому жесту девушки, практически сокрытой в мерцающем сиянии по ту сторону зеркала. Так часто приходящей в её сны в последнее время. Отчего на душе стало спокойно и ясно, словно она вспомнила о себе что-то, что давно пыталась воскресить в памяти. 

Провожая взглядом тающие в сверкающих гранях задумчивые глаза и непослушные пушистые прядки, отливающие цветом тёмного янтаря в резком свете аномалии, Дженни вновь улыбнулась. Куда искреннее и шире чем прежде, да крепче прижалась щекой к руке мужа, обнимающего её во сне.


End file.
